A vehicle axle suspension system is shown in DE 103 37 600 A1. The suspension system comprises a hydraulic suspension cylinder, placed between an oscillating supported vehicle axle and a vehicle structure, for each of the two vehicle sides. The hydraulic suspension cylinder is of a conventional type and has a first work chamber designed as a piston space, and a second work chamber designed as an annular space. Each of the two work chambers is connected to a separate pressure accumulator. In order to protect the hydraulic suspension cylinder from the travel-caused appearance of excess pressure peaks, a pressure-limiting valve connected to the piston space of the hydraulic suspension cylinder is provided, which opens into a low pressure-side hydraulic reservoir of the suspension system via a pressure relief line. Since the line distances to be bridged over between the hydraulic suspension cylinder and the hydraulic reservoir are comparatively long, it is necessary for the pressure relief line to have a sufficiently large inside cross-section. Otherwise, a rapid reduction in pressure of the pressure peaks in the direction of the hydraulic reservoir is not guaranteed.
As a result of the high integration density of modern vehicle surroundings, problems are inevitably produced in the laying of the pressure relief line.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an excess-pressure suspension system adapted to the high integration density of modern vehicle surroundings.